1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of shelving brackets. More particularly, it concerns a double-sided bracket that attaches to a vertical support standard that may be used to support either wire or plank shelving.
2. Description of Related Art
Brackets for the purpose of supporting shelving are well known in the art. These brackets are often comprised of hooks or tabs that fit into grooves on vertical support standards and often differ in orientation, number and size. Improvements have been made in these types of brackets that have provided for greater load carrying capacity. However, additional improvements regarding the strength, load-bearing capacity and stability of these brackets remain warranted. There is also a need for a bracket having such characteristics that can support both plank and wire shelving.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a bracket which is able to support an increased load without shearing the bracket or causing the entire shelving unit to fall forward.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bracket that will remain locked to the support standard when forced upward or downward pressure is placed on the front of the unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bracket that supports both wire and plank shelving effectively and without additional parts, with the characteristics as described above.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the description and drawings.
The present invention relates to a bracket for supporting either plank or wire shelving that is able to be effectively attached to a traditional vertical support standard. Illustratively, the main body of the bracket may be single or double-sided with its sides having embossments or other outwardly protruding areas so as to increase its load-bearing capability by creating a larger compression area. The bracket may also have a top portion that is generally horizontal and can have an open or a closed configuration. Such top portion of the bracket also may contain screw holes so that it can effectively mount either plank shelving or wire shelving. If the bracket is constructed as a single-sided (or blade-type), it may also have a top portion such that the bracket, when viewed from the front or back, has an L shape.
The back or mounting side of the bracket contains a plurality of tabs, preferably three, such that the bracket can be attached to a traditional wall-mounted standard. Two of these tabs extend outwardly from the main body of the bracket and form notches between the tab and the body of the bracket. The notches formed by these tabs help prevent damage to the wall standard when the bracket is under extreme loading conditions because they are wider than the mounting area of a wall standard and allow a relatively large radius of motion. A middle one of these tabs may also form both a step at the top of the tab to prevent dislocation of the bracket when it is pushed straight up. A bottom notch at such middle tab also provides further load-bearing capacity to the bracket. The bracket may also have a lower tab which helps to keep the bracket in place when a load is placed on the top of the bracket, and to increase the load-bearing capacity of the bracket.
Located on the top, rear of the bracket is an additional tab and notch. The notch functions to hold the rear longitudinal rod of a wire shelf in place when attached to the bracket. If desired, the tab can be bent forward to lock in the rear longitudinal rod of a wire shelf. The bracket also contains a front section that provides support to the front longitudinal rods of a wire shelf, and can preferably fit between the front longitudinal rods of a wire shelf, so as to keep the wire shelf locked in place.